The Curse of the Tsuruki Murder Case
by Kyuubi No Tenshi
Summary: Conan, Ran and Mouri are invited to a party at the Tsuruki estate. Turns out Tsuruki Tsubasa invited Heiji and Kazuha from Osaka and a Teen Detective from America. Will they solve the murder that will accure or not?
1. Chapter 1: Tsuruki Curse: The Murder

**Disclaimer: ****Since I'm only a year older then the anime itself, I can't possibly own Detective Conan/Case Closed. I only own the OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Tsuruki Curse – The Murder.<strong>

An old, lonely road. In the middle of the forest. A white car was driving on this same road, with 3 passengers: A black-haired, Hitler-style mustache man, a 17 year old long haired brunette and a small 7 year old boy. The man was right now smoking his last cigarette of his 2nd package.

"Otou-san! Can you stop it?" The girl yelled at her father, after not being able to hold out any longer. The man looked at her: "I can't help it Ran, you know I'm a heavy smoker."

'_As well a heavy drinker and a crazy perv.' _The boy thought.

"At least stop for now." Ran yelled out.

"How do you expect me to stop? I'm the Great Mouri Kogoro!" The man, Mouri, exclaimed, "And I need my cigarettes, besides you said, that I can't drink before going to the Tsuruki estate."

"Well, you can't drive, if you're drunk!" Ran yelled.

"Ran-nee-chan?" The boy called.

"Huh? What is it Conan-kun?" Ran asked the boy, Conan (who was really Kudo Shinichi, just shrunken, but not that she knew that)

"Who is Tsuruki anyway?" Conan asked.

"Tsuruki Tsubasa is a millionaire owner of the Tsuruki Real Estate Agency. He sold and bought the best houses all across Japan. He is famous for giving houses to everyone, even the ones who aren't really rich by low price." Ran explained.

"That is why he is rich. Everyone tries to buy a house from him. He knows how to drive a good bargain." Mouri added. Conan looked at him: "But then why did he call you? Is he in trouble?"

"He called and told me that he will have a party and wants the most famous people there, like me, Mouri Kogoro." And laughs ludly.

'_You're only famous because I helped you.' _Conan thought in annoyance and looked threw the window to see a big old style Japanese house.

"Is that the Tsuruki house?" Conan asked and pointed. Both Mouri and Ran looked at where he's pointing.

"Why yes it is. We're not far from it now." Mouri said and speeded up.

* * *

><p>After finally getting to the estate, finding out that is a lot bigger then they thought, they walked to the door and knocked on it. The door was opened by a round lady, with brown hair tied in a bun, greenish eyes and in a pinkish kimono on, in her early 50's.<p>

"Ooh, you must be Mouri-san. And who are these dears?" The woman asked, "Oh, silly me, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Tsuruki Yumi, Tsubasus wife."

"Lovely meeting you Yumi-san. Yes, I am Mouri Kogoro and this is my daughter," "Mouri Ran," "And the kid is a freeloader we're taking care of," "Edogowa Conan," "Is Tsubasu-san here?" Mouri asked.

"Ah, the Sleeping Kogoro! Honor to meet you! I am Tsuruki Tsubasu. I see you met my wife, Yumi." Tsuruki introduced himself. He was an old man in his late 60's, with some gray hair, in his black, quite skinny, blackish eyes, with a black beard and dressed in a black business suite.

"Ah, Tsuruki-san, good to see you. The house is actually quite big, that we saw it." Mouri said. The old man laughed: "I guess so, but I like this house, it has been in my family for generations and I intend to keep it that way. I'm missing only one guest. The other 2 are here, you can meet with them in the living room. Can you take them, Yumi-chan?" Tsuruki asked. Yumi bowed lightly: "Hai, follow me."

Yumi took them threw the house, after changing their shoes, to the living room. The inside of the house was colored light milky brown and there were a lot of old style decorations and pictures. Even some of the furniture they saw was made in old style.

"This is the living room," Yumi said and opened the door, "Meet the other 2 guests."

Mouri, Ran and Conan looked inside of the living room, to see 2 teens watching TV on the couch. Both of them turned to reveal: Heiji and Kazuha!

"Eh!" Mouri exclaimed.

"Heiji-kun and Kazuha-chan?" Ran asked.

'_I thought I knew that back of the head.' _Conan thought.

"Oy, You got invited too?" Heiji asked. Kazuha looked at him: "Well duh, or else they wouldn't be here."

"Oh, so you know each other. Good, I won't have to introduce you," Yumi said, "I'll get my sons to take your luggage, Mouri-san, to your rooms."

"Eh, thank you Yumi-san." Mouri said. Yumi bowed and left to get her sons to help her with the luggage.

"So you got invited too?" Ran asked the two Osaka teens.

"Yeah, the old man Tsuruki called and invited me and a friend, of my choice, to his house." Heiji explained.

"Eh, Tou-san got a call too." Ran said.

"Tsuruki-oji-san said he is missing one more guest. Do you know who it is?" Conan asked Heiji.

"No, he didn't even mention how many he invited," Heiji told him, "Or that he even invited other detectives."

"Maybe he wanted to make a surprise." Kazuha guessed. Heiji looked at the Osaka brunette: "Then why not at least tell about more guests, before we come here?" Kazuha just shrugged.

"Oh, the Detective of the East and the Sleeping Kogoro!" A voice came from the door. They all turned to see a woman. She was a slim brunette (tied in a pony tail), in her 20's, with few freckles around her nose, bluish-green eyes and dressed in a light green summer dress.

"I am Yukiko, 2nd daughter of the Tsuruki family. Nice to meet the two Great Detectives of Japan." Yukiko introduced herself.

"Ah, nice to meet you too, Yukiko-chan." Mouri said and went closer to the girl. He had hearts in his eyes. Conan and Heiji exchanged glances, while Ran was pulling her dad away from the Tsuruki girl.

"Ah, I see you met my daughter Yukiko." Tsuruki walked in the room, along with another girl behind him. This girl was strange, since she didn't look Japanese at all.

"Ano…Who is that?" Ran asked and pointed at the girl.

"Ahh, this is Blackson Stacy, she is from America, so her name is Stacy Blackson, but she is more known as Stacy Static, Teen Detective." Tsuruki introduced the American girl. Stacy bowed and in a heavy American accent: "Pleasure to meet the Great Detective of the East and the Sleeping Kogoro. Many in America idolize you. Forgive my heavy accent and some mistakes, I just recently learned Japanese."

The guests observed Stacy: she had mid back, midnight black hair, with some white streaks, like lightning; static blue eyes; nicely tanned flawless skin and bleached jean pants and jacket; black top with a lightning bolt on it and a holster on her belt.

**(AN: Not a gun holster)**

"How old are you anyway?" Mouri asked, unimpressed about the girl. Stacy looked at him and gave a small smile: "I turned 16 last week."

"You're not an adult." Mouri plainly said.

"Then I wouldn't be a Teen Detective, Mouri-sama." Stacy frowned a bit. Kazuha looked at the girl and had a feeling she saw her somewhere, but couldn't recall where. Mouri grumbled a bit: "True. So, Tsuruki-sama, why did you call all of us here?"

"Ah, the reason, yes. I called all of my favorite detectives for a small party I'm having. My family and friends are coming as well and I decided to call some people I admire, which happen to be you 3." Tsuruki explained.

"Eh? Party? Won't we be intruding?" Mouri asked.

"Nonsense! You will be just what the party needs. Some good real life detective stories from the detectives themselves: from their point of view. That is what the party will need. Now why don't you go and unpack yourselves? The girls will be sharing the room on the east side hall left, while the men will be sharing the east side hall right." Tsuruki instructed the detectives and their friends.

"I can take them to their rooms, Otou-san." A young boy in his teen years (brown hair short, black eyes, no freckles, average black shirt and blue jeans).

"Ah, Daisuke. That would be nice. Meet my 2nd son: Daisuke, he will show you your rooms, so that you don't get lost." Tsuruki said and showed them to follow Daisuke.

* * *

><p>They followed the 2nd son to the east side of the house. This house felt bigger on the inside.<p>

"This house feels like a big museum," Stacy commented in her heavy accent, "So many things from previous generations."

"Ah, yeah. Otou-san really loves this house, so he keeps everything how it was when he got it from his parents. Sometimes I get lost in this house myself." Daisuke confessed.

"Then how do you find your way back out of this labyrinth?" Mouri asked.

"My grandma once said: Go ahead and you will find a way out, which I do and always find the way to get to my room. Maybe that is a riddle to this house." Daisuke guessed.

"Hey Daisuke! Where was my room again?" A man asked (In his mid 40's, black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, normal black shirt and black jeans).

"Ah Makoto-san. It's next to my Tou-san in the north side; you're in the east side." Daisuke answered.

"Not again." Makoto face palmed himself.

"Ano…who is this guy?" Conan asked. Daisuke looked at him: "This is Tachibana Makoto, the family doctor. Tou-san has a weak heart, so Kaa-san called him to the party, just incase he had a heart attack."

"That is a good idea." Mouri said and took out a cigarette. Makoto walked by them all: "I'll go to my room now." Kazuha looked at the retreated Makoto: "He isn't too friendly."

"Maybe just not used to so many strangers at once." Ran guessed.

After 3 hallways, Daisuke got them to their rooms: "Girls to the right and boys to the left. And no funny business."

"What do you think he meant by that Kudo?" Heiji whispered to Conan.

"Probably meant by not doing anything dumb with the girls." Conan guessed. Heiji was still clueless: "Like what?" Conan just rolled his eyes and walked in the room.

* * *

><p>-With the girls-<p>

They were putting their clothes in the wardrobe and placing the bags next to it.

"The room is small, but the house is big. Why is that?" Kazuha asked as she looked around the room.

"This could be only smaller rooms," Ran said and opened the door next to her, "See? There is another room here. With a piano." It was a black stage concert like piano.

"Eh? It looks brand new." Kazuha said. Stacy checked the piano: "It is. Judging from the smell, shine and strings, it was bought either earlier this weak or in the last weak straight from the company."

"Really?" Ran asked.

"Judging by the style, I say this was made on order." Stacy explained and sat down to try it out.

"Should you touch it?" Kazuha didn't look sure.

"Daisuke didn't say anything about touching the piano is forbidden, so I guess we can." Stacy began to play a piano cover of Miley Cyrus 'See You Again'.

* * *

><p>-With the boys-<p>

"Yeesh, I could use some beer right now." Mouri said and laid down on the futon.

"Uncle drinking is bad for you." Heiji said, as he unpacked his clothes.

"Baka. Why would it be bad?" Mouri asked.

"You could die from poisoning, if you drink too much." Conan smiled at Mouri.

"Baka." Mouri hit Conan on the head with his foot, who screamed: "Itte!"

Then they heard piano. It was a song, that none of them had heard, so they walked to the girls room. Once they walked inside, they saw Stacy playing a piano and Ran and Kazuha were watching her.

"Oy, what's going on here?" Heiji asked.

"Stacy-chan is playing some American song." Kazuha told the Osaka detective. Conan looked at her hands. They were playing the piano fast, moving smoothly and perfect.

"What song did you play?" Ran asked, once Stacy stopped playing the song. Stacy turned to face her: "'See You Again' by Miley Cyrus - Piano Cover. I have a hobby of playing different songs on the piano, when I get bored. I just listen and play them."

"By ear?" Kazuha asked Stacy, who just nodded.

"Never knew that was possible." Mouri said.

'_You need to have ears first.' _Conan thought and asked: "Stacy-nee-chan is it hard to play songs like that?"

"Depends on how fast you can play and hear," Stacy explained, "Want to try some?"

"Eh? I can?" Conan asked.

"Sure. Just follow my hand and listen to the song." Stacy turned on her player on 'See You Again' and began to follow the song. Conan tried, to find out, that is not as easy as it looks. Stacy turned off once she saw that Conan can't do it like she can: "How about we try by little parts?" Conan nodded.

"Gomenasai, Tou-san said, that you should come to the living room in 30 minutes, when party will start." Daisuke interrupted her.

"Alright. Come on you gaki." Mouri said and went to his room with Heiji and Conan.

* * *

><p>The party was live, since there are a lot of people: Yumiko, the eldest daughter (mid 20's; shoulder length black hair; pale skin, green eyes; dressed in a blue kimono); Akio, the eldest son and eldest child (late 20's; brown spiky hair; light tanned skin; black eyes; dressed in a party black kimono); Ayaka, the fiancée of Akio (early 20's; mid back light brown hair; slight tanned skin; blue eyes; dressed in a light blue kimono); Fumiko, the grandma (late 80's, long grey hair, pale skin, short in height, dressed in a red kimono); Daisuke; Yukiko; Makoto; Yumi, Tsubasu and, of course, the detectives.<p>

Mouri was drinking with Akio and Tsubasu beer. Good thing, Tsuriki thought about the kids and got some drinks from America for them and gives the American tantei something she is familiar with.

"So, you drink this back home?" Heiji eyed the cola he was given.

"Relax, that stuff isn't poisoned. If you want something else then take this." Stacy offers him some Sprite instead, which he gladly accepts. Conan was trying out some Fanta: "Tastes like orange juice."

"'Cause it is orange juice." Stacy explains to the little kid.

"How about you tell us some of your cases Mouri-san?" Daisuke asked.

"How about I tell you the one about my friends?" Mouri asked.

"You already told us about that. Maybe the one were you solved about the Night Baron?" Yumi asked.

"Maybe Hattori-kun wishes to tell a case?" Ayaka asked.

"Ne, ne why not let Stacy-chan tell us one of her cases." Yumiko asked.

"Great idea. Blackson-san?" Tsuruki looked at the American, "How about you tell us the case where you discovered a murder and the culprit just by the victims hand and one witness?" Stacy looked at him: "If you wish. It was an average day in San Diego, when a nearby car blew up. The witness stated that he was waiting for a bus, with some man that came from the nearby ally, where after 2 minutes something blew up. Both of them went to see what blew up, when saw a car in flames and a human, already burned up, inside of it. Police came as soon as they could and, since I was with a friend's father there, followed them as well. The victim was a man, who had his car full of explosives, maybe to rob a bank or to kidnap someone and threaten then the family, but the victim wasn't going to use the explosives. He was killed not by accident, but on purpose."

"How can you tell?" Conan wanted to know.

"The switch that activated the explosives was in the victim right hand, but the victim had a bone disease that made his right hand almost immobile. Plus the explosives had a time-bomb tied to them, even if he turned it on by accident, the victim could have escaped, but didn't. Meaning: the victim was out-cold, when the bomb was activated." Stacy explained.

"Then who killed the man?" Akio asked.

"The man that came out of the ally." Heiji guessed.

"Wrong. The witness himself." Stacy announced. Everyone went: "Eh?"

"Right. The man from the ally came out of the ally, after seeing a black car with shaded windows. But before someone got out of the car and ran away as quick as possible. Besides the witness, from the bus stop, said he came to the bus stop and waited for the bus at 2 o'clock and didn't go into the ally. There is a problem in that, because the bus doesn't go there from 1 – 3 o'clock and how did he know it was a black car that blew up, if he didn't enter the ally." Stacy explained.

"I see it, without going in the ally; he shouldn't have known that is a black car." Heiji said.

"Exactly. Turned out, the victim owned him money and wasn't paying back. He decided to kill to get his life insurance. What a lame motive." Stacy said and ate some sushi.

"I never understand people who kill." Mouri said and drank some beer. Then he returned back to his drunken state and wanted some more beer.

"We should stay quite for the next few minutes." Fumiko said.

"Why?" Ran and Kazuha asked.

"Because the curse said that everyone must be silent at midnight." Fumiko answered in a bit scary tone. Kazuha and Ran got scared and grabbed Heiji's hand and Conan.

"Curse?" Mouri looked at the head of the Tsuruki family. Tsubasu just waved his hand: "Relax, that is just some old mambo-jumbo."

"That is not a lie. The curse said: 'he, who sounds, at midnight sounds, will perish under the wrath of the spirit of Tsuruki Daiki.' So stay quite." And the clock sounded midnight, but Tsubasu didn't stay quite: "This superstition has gone long enough; I think we shouldn't do this in the middle of this party." The clock ended sounding midnight.

"You got the curse on you. In midnight the spirit rises and attacks the one, who didn't obey it." Fumiko said, making Ran hold Conan tighter. Tsubasu just snorted: "Old superstition, now where we're we?" And the party re-began.

* * *

><p>It was now 1 A.M. and some of the guests were already asleep.<p>

"I think we should go to bed, or we all sleep here?" Akio asked.

"Bed." Heiji said and went to his, followed by a sleepy Conan, very Drunk Mouri (Ran had to carry him), sleepy Kazuha and a tired Stacy. Good thing Daisuke still has enough energy to take them to their rooms. Once in bed, they all fell asleep.

* * *

><p>-3 A.M.-<p>

Steps sounded in the east hallway, waking up Ran. Still sleepy, she sat up and went to the door. She opened the door a bit and looked out, to see someone standing in the hallway. The person looked like some zombie/ghost like samurai, dressed in ancient armor, with the Tsuruki family symbol on the armor. The thing took out its sword and tried to strike Ran. She, in utter horror, fell back and screamed, waking everyone up.

"Ran!" Conan yelled and ran outside of his room, along with Heiji and Mouri.

Kazuha woke up and saw the samurai thing with the sword out and screamed as well. Stacy kicked the thing in its stomach and hit the leg, just as Conan and Heiji got out of their room. The samurai thing ran away, while limping, to the north hallway.

"Get back here!" Conan yelled and followed the thing in the north hallway. Heiji followed him: "Oy Kudo! Wait up!"

Both detectives followed it, until it vanished into thin air!

"That's not possible." Conan said.

"Where did it go?" Heiji looked around the hallway, but found no secret entrance, no hidden door.

"People just can't disappear." Conan said and checked some doors.

"Oy, oy Kudo, you don't think it really was a ghost." Heiji got alarmed.

"No, a human, but who…" A scream sounded from Yumi's and Tsubasu's room.

"Hurry!" Conan said and ran towards the scream.

* * *

><p>Yumi walked out of her room in utter horror and fell on the floor. The cup of coffee, she was holding, broke.<p>

"Yumi-san!" Heiji yelled and got to the woman's side, "What's wrong?" Yumi just pointed at in her room, with a shaky hand. Conan entered the room and his face turned to shock. Tsubasa was stabbed with 12 katana in his body from his feet to his head. Everyone else from the house ran to the room and saw the display.

"Tsuruki-san!" Mouri exclaimed.

"Tou-san!" Yumiko, Akio, Daisuke and Yukiko exclaimed.

"Kazuha! Call the ambulance!" Heiji yelled at her. The said girl looked at him: "Hai."

"While you're at it, call the police. It's too late." Stacy announced, as she checked the body. Everyone's face turned to horror and some broke into tears.

'_Who? Who killed him? And how they got pass without anyone seeing him?' _Conan thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Tsuruki Curse: Suspicion

**Disclaimer: ****Since I'm only a year older then the anime itself, I can't possibly own Detective Conan/Case Closed. I only own the OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>To bukalay: Thank you for finding my mistake.<strong>

**How the heck I even got those mixed up, anyway? Ah, who cares, let's just pretend that in the previous chapters it's said 'Detective of the West' instead of East, okay? Okay, back to the story.**

* * *

><p>-Recap-<p>

Ran, Uncle and I were invited to the Tsuruki estate by Tsuruki Tsubasu, who decided to throw a party with some people he admires. Along with us were invited Hattori Heiji, Toyama Kazuha and Blackson Stacy, American Teen Detective by the name Stacy Static. After unpacking, the party began. In the middle of it, Tsuruki Fumiko, the grandmother, asked everyone to stay silent at midnight, since the curse of the family says so, but Tsubasu-san didn't listen to it and kept talking. Later, Ran woke us all up, with her scream when she was attacked and then Tsubasu-san was found killed.

'_Who? Who killed him? And how they got pass without anyone seeing him?' _Conan thought.

* * *

><p><strong>The Tsuruki Curse – The Suspicion.<strong>

Everyone was now standing right outside of the room and looking, in utter horror, at Tsubasu's stabbed body.

"Alright, no one must enter the room now." Mouri ordered. Few of the residents nodded, while the others were either crying or still too freaked out to answer.

"Mouri-san! I called the police, but they won't be able to get here, since there is a storm in their territory and the road is unusable right now." Kazuha reported.

"Darn it. Guess we will have to do this myself." Mouri said. Heiji stopped him from entering: "What do you mean by yourself? I can solve this case as well and I bet Stacy-san isn't bad at this either." Mouri just rubbed the back of his head: "Well, I'm the oldest and I DON'T NEED HELP FROM GAKI!"

"What did he say?" Stacy asked, not getting what Mouri yelled.

"He said: _You can help me._" Conan told her.

**(AN: The story is like happening in Japan, so they're talking Japanese; when the words will go **_**like this**_**, it means that someone is talking English. Just so that you guys don't get confused)**

"Great. I'll get my camera." Stacy ran off to her room. Mouri just grabbed Conan and handed him to Ran: "Keep him and don't let him run off." Stacy came back with a digital camera in her hands and began taking pictures of the scene.

"What are you doing?" Makoto asked.

"Taking pictures of the room for the police. If we are to investigate, we will have to move some items out of place." Stacy answered.

"You should have thought about that, Uncle." Heiji gave him an annoyed look.

"I didn't know that someone had a camera." Mouri defended.

"She is from another country, so she might have decided to take pictures and took the camera." Heiji tried to explain it to the slow witted detective, who, looks like, just got it. Stacy went to them: "I just took pictures of the room and the body. Should we remove the swords and take a closer look at the body?"

"Leave the swords where they are, but still let's take a closer look." Mouri walked over to the body, "12 katana. What kind of rage you must have to do this?"

"Maybe not rage, but must be cold-blooded to do it." Heiji guessed. Conan got out of Ran's hands and ran to the body: "A-le-le, there is no blood on the sheets."

"Huh?" The 3 detectives asked. Conan pointed at the sheets: "Look. He was stabbed multiple times with 12 katana and was bleeding badly, but there is almost no blood on the sheets." Mouri checked closer the sheets, to see only small drops of blood, from the big amount there was suppose to be: "You're right, there…I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH THE INVESTAGATION!" Mouri hits Conan and gives him back to Ran.

"You don't have to be mean Gramps." Stacy said. Mouri got red of fury: "I'm not that old!"

**(AN: Since Stacy recently learned Japanese, she makes mistakes with words: She wanted to say 'Uncle' like Heiji and Conan, but accidentally said 'Gramps', since 'Oji-****chan' (Gramps) and 'Occhan' (Uncle) sound alike to her) **

"What are you yelling about? Your head could blow off." Stacy asked and took out some powder from her holster, which she put on when she got the camera, and put on some of the katana handles.

"There are no fingerprints." She announces. Heiji looked at the katana: "The culprit might have worn gloves to not leave prints behind."

"Judging from the stiffening, he was killed only 1 – 2 hours ago, around 1 – 2 o'clock." Mouri reported.

"But where was he killed?" Stacy asked, "Judging from the blood amount of the sheets, this isn't the scene of the crime. More like the scene where the body was found."

"That later, right now we must check everyone's alibi." Mouri turned to the residents.

"What? You're not suspecting anyone of us, are you?" Yumiko asked.

"Well…right now we don't know who killed him but once we check threw your alibi, we should be sure is it an inside or outside job." Mouri explained.

"It was the curse. He didn't listen to the curse and it killed him." Fumiko said. Heiji turned to her: "What is this curse, you keep talking about?" Fumiko looked at him and began to walk down the south hallway: "The Tsuruki Daiki curse. Many, many generations ago Daiki was the eldest son of Tsuruki Takeru who was the head of this family. Daiki always wanted more power in the family, so on one night, exactly on midnight, he killed his father and his guards, with his sword and his most trusted 12 swordsmen. Daiki bared the 13th sword of the Tsuruki family and became head with it. But he wanted more, so he attacked the closest village and took it under his control. His swordsmen rebelled against him, but Daiki stopped them, again exactly on midnight and took their swords. He made a rule: no one must say a word or make any sound on midnight, the time of his glory and the ones who did perished from all of his 13 swords. He wanted to keep his power, but his body grew old, so he asked a local witch to put a curse on his family: the ones who sound at midnight will perish from his 13 swords. Tsubasu finally broke the rule and perished. And after one day of the curse his sons and wife attacked him. He was old and his curse couldn't have worked because it was only 11 o'clock. He perished and died, but the witch that put it on, couldn't take it off so the curse lives on and the ones that break the rule perish from the swords of the spirit of Tsuruki Daiki." By the time the story was told, Ran was already holding Conan really tight.

"Are those his swords?" Stacy asked about the swords in Tsubasu's body.

"Hai, 12 of his 13. Wonder where the 13 sword go?" Fumiko said and opened a door to a room, with stands for katana, but no katana, pictures and relics around the walls and writing on the wall: 'None shall survive the curse'.

"The swords were usually kept here, but their gone!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"So's the armor!" Yukiko pointed at the place the armor should have been.

"Maybe, the samurai that tried to attack me was wearing the armor and the 13th sword." Ran said. Mouri grumbled a bit: "Maybe, but for now, let's go to the living room for alibi check up."

* * *

><p>Everyone went to the living room for the check up. They either sat around the table or sat on the couch in the room.<p>

"Right, so let's begin. Yumiko-san, where were you from 1 – 2?" Mouri asked.

"I was in my room sleeping. I get easily drunk with one shot of sake and fell asleep." Yumiko answered.

"Akio-san?" Heiji asked.

"I went to the toilet around 1:30, when I put Ayaka in bed, after that I fell asleep." Akio put his hand around Ayaka's shoulder. Stacy looked at the third: "Yukiko-san?"

"I was washing my hair around 2, after which I went to bed." Yukiko told her.

"Daisuke-san, where were you?" Mouri asked the youngest of the 4.

"I went to the kitchen to get some water," Daisuke answered, "I think it was around 1:40, maybe 1:50."

"Fumiko-san? What is your alibi?" Stacy questioned the elderly woman.

"I was in my room, praying to the spirit of Daiki, so that he would not come tonight. I did it ever since I went to my room to the moment of the scream." She answered. Heiji looked at Makoto: "Makoto-san, your alibi." Makoto looked at him, at first startled, making Conan a bit suspicious: "I was in the kitchen making some coffee. I needed to do some papers, which I forgot to do in the day, but is due this morning. I went back to my room at 2." Mouri nodded: "Yumi-san?" The wife looked up to him, with trails of tears: "After I went to bed, I went to the toilet at 2 o'clock, after which I went to the kitchen for some coffee."

"Looks like no one, except Ayaka and Akio-sans, have any solid alibi. Do you have proof you were at the place you were?" Mouri asked. Yumiko stood up: "Wait, you're telling us, we are still suspects? What reason do we have to kill Tou-san?" Mouri wasn't sure what to answer to that: "Well…it could be the inheritance for all of you."

"But everything is already settled. Tou-san asked what we want and put it in his will. The only thing we don't get to choose was the house, since Akio was going to get it, once he marries." Yukiko explained.

"Then it might be some sort of hatred towards him?" Mouri guessed.

"What hatred? We had no arguments between us." Daisuke told him. Now Mouri was lost. Conan walked out of the room.

'_If the motive isn't the inheritance or rage, then what is it? What does the killer receives if he kills Tsubasu-san?' _Conan thought.

"You're thinking the same, hey Kudo?" Heiiji guessed. Conan looked at him: "Yeah. If everything is already planned, there is no reason to kill him."

"Maybe the reason is not in the money? Bad deal?" Heiji suggested.

"Nah, even one deal like that could ruin his perfect reputation. There must be something we missed, but what?" Conan asked himself.

"Maybe something that you missed is the crime scene," Both detectives turned to see, who talked, "Since we don't know, where he exactly died," Revealing Stacy, with a small notebook in her hands, "Only when he died."

"But, where could he be killed? He was stabbed 12 times, so there should be a lot of blood on the culprit. Even if he washes the blood of, there should be traces of it." Conan told her.

"Maybe we could find the place, even if it is cleaned up." Stacy suggested.

"And how do we do that?" Heiji gave her a skeptical look. She didn't answer, just took out a small flashlight: "With luminal flashlight we can find it." She started to flash it on the ground and walls, as she walked.

"Where did you get a luminol flashlight?" Conan asked.

"My holster. I use it to keep different items I use for cases, like this." The American just answered, went on walking and flashing the luminol. Both tantei exchanged glances and followed her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where are those 2 detectives and that little boy?" Makoto just noticed. Everyone looked around to see them missing. Mouri got mad: "Those brats shouldn't be wandering around. I'll find them, everyone please stay here."<p>

* * *

><p>He walked threw few hallways, trying to find the 2 detectives and the kid.<p>

"Look here." Stacy flashed her light on the floor, where 3 drops glowed.

"Blood. So, it must be near." Conan guessed. Stacy moved her flashlight around the room to find bigger drops of blood coming from the room next to them. Heiji walked to the door and opened it. Stacy turned on the light and all of their faces went in shock. The floor and part of the wall was covered in blood, as if something stabbed someone dozen times at the same time.

"Hate to see the bill for cleaning up this place." Stacy commented and entered the room. Conan ran to the wall and touched some blood: "It hasn't dried yet. So, Tsubasu-san was killed here." Then he noticed some wires at the ceiling: "Lift me up Hattori."

Heiji lifted him up and Conan grabbed the wires.

"What is it?" Heiji asked and put him on ground.

"Piano wire. They were tied to the ceiling, obviously for a reason." Conan said.

"That must have been how the culprit put 12 katana in his body, without getting much blood on themselves." Stacy said, eyeing Conan. 7 year olds shouldn't know such things, in her opinion. Heiji noticed her suspicion. He leaned to whisper: "Hey Kudo, I think she is being suspicious about you." Conan looked at Stacy, who was looking around for something to point at the murderer, he whispered back at Heiji: "What makes you say that?"

"She looked at you with suspicion, so duh; she is suspecting something, Kudo." Heiji explained.

"Then stop calling me 'Kudo' around people Hattori." Conan sharply replied.

While they were talking, Stacy took out her mini computer she got from her cousin/inventor and typed in Kudo in search. She made it look for anyone with that name, while she was looking for evidence.

"You brats!" Mouri yelled, starling all 3 of them.

"Hey Uncle." Conan said.

"Don't 'hey uncle' me! Back to the living room now and why is there blood here?" Mouri looked around the room.

"This is where Tsubasu-san was killed," Conan answered, "Look, we also found this." He gave Mouri the piano wire.

"Piano wire?" Mouri gave a questioning look.

"It was tied to the ceiling. The swords could have been tied to it and, when Tsubasu-san entered, either he somehow released the wire and the swords swung and killed him or someone cut the wire holding the swords." Stacy told her theory.

"That sounds about right. Who could have done that?" Mouri asked. Conan walked to Tsubasu-san's room and looked around. He checked threw the drawers, hoping to find something that might point him in the right direction. He opened one of the wives drawers and found some pictures.

'_This is…' _

"You brat!" Mouri grabbed him and took him to the living room.

"Conan-kun, you shouldn't be running around." Ran put him next to her on the couch.

"Gomenasai Ran-nee-chan." Conan apologized to her.

"Uh, Heiji you just can't run someplace and act like you know everything." Kazuha complained.

"I can take care of myself Kazuha." Heiji crossed his hands.

"We found something. The room where Tsubasu-san was killed." Mouri announced.

"Eh? You found it? Where is it?" Yumiko asked.

"The room 2 doors from his bedroom." Mouri answered.

"My art room!" Yumi yelled.

"Art room?" Stacy raised and eyebrow.

"I like to paint, so I have a personal art room where I can paint what I want. Why would he be killed there?" Yumi was at loss.

"A trap was set there." Mouri explained.

"A trap?" Makoto asked.

"But, how did Tou-san ended up in his bed?" Akio asked.

"The culprit moved the body later. Probably an hour after the swords stabbed him." Heiji explained. Stacy walked out of the room a bit to see the search results for 'Kudo' and went to the pictures. Kudo Yusaku (writer), Kudo Yukiko (actress) and Kudo Shinichi (detective). She noticed that Kudo Shinichi looks a lot like Edogowa Conan. Shinichi disappeared around the same time Conan appeared.

"So, this is interesting. An identity change, huh. _Well Detective Kudo, I hope you know how to find the culprit, better then you hide your identity._" Stacy said with a smirk. She came, since she wanted a challenge and now she has one, against the Sherlock Holmes of this century.

* * *

><p>Conan sneezed quit loudly right now.<p>

"Are you alright, Conan-kun?" Ran asked.

"I'm fine, Ran-nee-chan." Conan smiled at her. Once Stacy entered the room, Conan saw her smirking a bit at him.

'_Why is she smiling like that? Was Hattori right and she figured it out? Or did she already figure out this case? What is she up to?' _Conan thought.

'_Show me what the greatest detective in the world can do, figuring everything out from so little clues.' _Stacy taunted him, when she noticed that both Yumi and Ayaka are looking quit scared. Heiji and Conan noticed that too.

When a sudden thought went threw their thoughts.

'_So that's the answer to this trick…' _Heiji thought.

'_And the answer to this crime…' _Stacy thought.

'_The clues fit. The culprit …' _Conan thought.

'_Is THAT person.' _All 3 of them thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter. It wasn't easy making this, I can tell you that.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guess who the killer is, what is the motive and how the trick was done?<strong>

* * *

><p>'<strong>Chapter 3: The Tsuruki Curse – Resolution' is coming soon, the final chapter. Just wait for it.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Tsuruki Curse: Resolution

**Disclaimer:****Since I'm only a year older then the anime itself, I can't possibly own Detective Conan/Case Closed. I only own the OC.**

* * *

><p>- Recap -<p>

After finding Tsuruki Tsubasu killed, Tsuruki Fumiko, the grandmother, told us about the Curse of Tsuruki Daiki and the rule. After finding that the 13 swords are missing, I, Heiji and Stacy found the real place of the murder, Yumi-sans art room. It seems that Stacy is getting suspicious of my identity and keeps a look on me. After collecting the last pieces of the clues the culprit:

'_Is THAT person.'_

* * *

><p><strong>The Tsuruki Curse - Resolution<strong>

"Well, since no one can move the body without getting any blood on them, the culprit was an outsider." Mouri concluded.

'_The only outsider of the detective group is you Uncle.' _Conan thought in annoyance and exchanged a glance with Heiji.

"An outsider is what the culprit wants us to think. To make themselves safe from the suspicion, but, unknowingly, made them the most suspicious person here," Stacy whispered to them, "Isn't that right, Heiji and Shinichi?"

"You're right. The culprit will…" Heiji froze up and Conan suddenly realized in shock. Conan turned to her: "What did you call me?"

"Your real name, isn't it Kudo-san?" Stacy smiled at him. Both East and West detectives pulled her out of the room and ran to the next hallway.

"How in the world you figured my identity out?" Conan asked. Stacy looked annoyed at him: "Isn't that hard: Sleeping Kogoro appeared after Shinichi disappeared; You speak like a detective adult; You didn't freak out, like kids are suppose to when they see a body, but even went to take a closer look; he kept calling you Kudo and internet has a way of showing pictures and I compared you to the picture of Kudo Shinichi." She took out her mini-computer.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Heiji asked.

"Only if you tell me, how does a teenager turned into a kid?" Stacy crossed her hands, "Or I'll tell everyone about it."

"What proof do you have?" Heiji wanted to know. She just took out a recorder and played the conversation over: "Does this answer your question?"

"Yes. Kudo you tell her." Heiji told the little tantei. He told her about the Black Organization, the drug and the things that make him believe that he is being under surveillance.

"Black Organization, huh? Sounds over done, but criminals are always like that. _How about we solve this case, then I can be your eyes and ears in America about the Organization? I may find something._" Stacy asked.

"Too dangerous. You may get caught." Conan warned her. She just snorted: "Danger is my middle name, since electricity is dangerous I get that."

"Fine, but don't blame me, if you get caught." Conan told her. She just winked: "I won't get caught. Now let's catch the culprit."

"We have to get everyone to the art room. What should we tell them?" Heiji wondered.

"I got an idea. You set the trick up and I will do the getting part." Stacy said and walked off.

"Okay, let's do it." Conan said and ran to the art room.

* * *

><p>After few minutes, Stacy went to the art room to find the detectives waiting for her.<p>

"What took you so long?" Heiji asked annoyed.

"Well sorry, but I had something's to do first. Is the trick set?" Stacy looked at the ceiling.

"Yeah. Now just get them here." Conan said and both of them went to the wall next to the door.

"Just close your ears." Stacy warned them. She inhaled some air and screamed, making both of them close their ears.

'_Now those are lungs.' _Conan thought, as he held his ears.

* * *

><p>In the living room, everyone heard the scream.<p>

"What was that?" Yumiko asked.

"That sounded like Stacy-chan." Kazuha said.

"What? Let's go!" Mouri ran to the source of the scream. The art room. Only Ran noticed that all of the windows are open on her way to the art room. Mouri and Daisuke entered the art room and tried to see something threw the dark.

"I can't see the switch." Daisuke announced. Kazuha entered the room: "That's Heiji's hat. What's it doing here?" She went to get it from the furthest wall, when someone from the shadows pulled a piano wire. The wire let go and something came down, almost hitting her. She screamed, thinking she will get killed, but, when she got hit, it didn't hurt. Everyone looked at the sword replacements: sword shaped papers.

"What is this?" Akio asked.

"The trick that was used." Heiji answered.

"Trick?" Yukiko looked at him.

"This was how the culprit killed Tsubasu-san without getting blood on the clothes. The piano wires were tied to the sword handles and hung to the ceiling in one wire, which was tied to that lamp. The main wire that kept them all to the ceiling was tied to the door." Heiji explained.

"When Tsubasu-san entered the room with the culprit, the culprit asked if he could stand to that wall." Conan continued.

"When he wasn't looking at the culprit, say his attention was diverted by something, the culprit cut the wire and the swords came down, killing Tsubasu-san." Stacy continued.

"After which, the culprit, using the swords, set Tsubasu-san on a movable bed, got rid of the piano wires and moved him to the bedroom. Took out the covers and made it look like a bed for 2 people." Conan went on.

"Making it look like he was killed in his bed." Heiji continued.

"Then she dressed up as the samurai and took the 13th sword. Mouri-san said that Ran is scared of ghosts, so she used that to scare her. When Ran screamed, it woke everyone up and ran to her. I tried to hit the samursi, but something was inside of that armor, making my attacks weak. Pillows, which couldn't be seen from the outside of the armor." Stacy continued.

"But how did she disappear from the hallway and ended up in her room?" Mouri asked.

"Easy, while that commotion happened, she took of the armor and put it in a bag, while using a dummy from the outside." Heiji explained.

"Dummy?" Yumiko asked.

"From the trees outside, she hanged a dummy on a thin wire. The thing we saw was the dummies shadow. It disappeared because it went behind some trees, fooling us into thinking the culprit is there."

"But, why was Tou-san here?" Akio asked, "He usually didn't come to Kaa-sans at room in the middle of the night."

"The culprit called him here, probably to show him something." Stacy said.

"Who? Who called Tsubasu here and killed him?" Makoto asked.

"Yumi-san, it was you!" Heiji pointed at the now widowed wife.

"Yumi?" Makoto looked at her.

"No way. Kaa-san." Yumiko breathed. Yumi went wide eyed at him: "But how could I have done it? Both of us went to bed right after we finished the party. I left the room for the bathroom and coffee, he was still there alive."

"Not entirely true," Heiji surprised Yumi, "You both went to the bedroom, true, but before going to bed, you called him to your art room. He walked to this spot, either because you told him to or he always walks here, showed at something that diverted his attention from you, maybe a picture, cut the wire for the swords, thus killing him."

"But, why would I call him in the middle of the night? And what could I show him?" Yumi tried to defend herself.

"Maybe this. I found it in your drawer." Conan said and showed the picture. Mouri took the picture: "This is…Tsubasu-san and Ayaka-san?" Everyone else, except for the detectives and Yumi, looked at the picture.

"Exactly. Yumi-san showed him this picture, which diverted his attention away from her, cut the wire and killed him, making it look like the curse." Stacy explained.

"That isn't proof! The culprit could have just put it in my drawer to make me a suspect." Yumi kept defending.

"You already told us that you are the culprit." Heiji told her.

"Eh?" Everyone asked.

"What do you mean, Heiji?" Kazuha asked.

"How could she show that she is the killer?" Ran asked.

"By telling us that this is her art room." Conan explained.

"How so, Conan-kun?" Yumiko asked.

"Because, Heiji-nii-san, Stacy-nee-chan and Kogoro-oji-san told us that the room, where he was killed, is 2 rooms from his bedroom. The bedroom itself is in the middle of the hallway and there are a lot of doors on both sides." Conan explained.

"With that, Yumi shouldn't have known it was her art room." Fumiko understood.

"Also the bed was like Heiji-nii-san explained. I climbed on it and felt the difference. Also found this," Conan showed a picture of Ayaka with a red cross over it, "Under Yumi-sans pillow. People do that, when they are angry at someone, right?"

"Eh, yes." Ran nodded.

"So, you are the culprit, Yumi-san. Don't deny it." Stacy calmly said. Yumi glared at the foreign girl, but she slump her shoulders down: "Alright, I'll confess. I did kill Tsubasu the way they said."

"Kaa-san!" Her kids yelled.

"Yumi-san." Makoto breathed.

"Yumi." Fumiko looked down on the floor.

"But, why did you kill your husband?" Mouri asked.

"I did it because he was having an affair with Ayaka!" Yumi pointed at the said girl.

"Tou-san and Ayaka? Are you sure?" Kaisuke asked.

"Then, why did he spend so much money on her? Why did he spend so much time with her? He was having an affair with her!" Yumi yelled.

"Not true, Yumi-san." Ayaka defended.

"Shut up. Shut up! Don't lie to me! I saw how he acts towards you! How he talks with you!" Yumi was yelling so loud, it was surprising some people on the size of her lungs.

"Ayaka wasn't having an affair with Tou-san," Akio said, "Because Tou-san asked, if he could get to know Ayaka better. He decided to treat her like his daughter for her to feel comfortable with him."

"That can't be true." Yumi didn't want to believe. Stacy walked out of the room to her room.

"It is. He wanted to know her, so he asked me if he could spend few days together in stores, restaurants and such. He told me about those trips and how Ayaka acted: quite, shy, tried to fit her wallet, as she could not his. He wasn't having an affair with her." Akio explained. Yumi fell to her knees: "No, that can't be true. No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

When a song started to sound on a piano. It had a sad, quite tune and the open windows made it more hearable.

'_Normally people don't play piano in times like these, but it sounds fitting for this moment.'_ Conan thought and looked threw the window. From the open window reflections, somehow he could see Stacy playing the piano in her room. The sad tune was from her for this family and it felt just right for the moment.

* * *

><p>After few hours, the police finally came and arrested Yumi-san. The family was now shattered, but they stayed strong, since they are Tsuruki from birth.<p>

"That was not so pleasant. Hope you will get over it." Mouri said.

"Don't worry about us. We are Tsuruki after all. We will stand threw times like these. But it was very unfortunate for your stay here. This was very unfortunate for you." Akio said.

"We're pretty much used to this." Mouri laughed.

"Otou-san!" Ran yelled at her dad again.

"Oy! Heiji-kun! Conan-kun!" Stacy called them from a motorbike she was standing next to.

"What do you want?" Conan asked.

"Why so glum? Only few pictures with you guys." Stacy took some pictures with her, Heiji and Conan; her and Heiji; her and Conan and both boys.

"Ran-chan! Kazuha-chan!" Stacy now ran to the girls.

"Looks like she can be rather annoying as well." Heiji mused.

"Well, America is a weird land. Guess she is just some of those weird types." Conan guessed, as he watched Stacy taking pictures of her, Ran and Kazuha. Mouri butted in, asking if she will take pictures of him. She made a fake thinking look and said 'no' in English.

"Well, we better get going." Mouri said and sat in his rental car.

"Hey, Uncle! We could use a lift to Osaka!" Heiji told him.

"I'm not going to Osaka!" Mouri yelled at him.

"At least a lift to a station!" Heiji argued.

"I don't want to give a ride to you!" Mouri yelled back.

'_These 2 are impossible.' _Conan thought. Ran's cell phone vibrated, showing it has a message. She opened it and giggled a bit. Conan looked at her: "What's wrong, Ran-nee-chan?"

"This!" She showed the picture of Conan sleeping with Heiji next to him, both of them hugging each other and:

* * *

><p><em>You really need to look for that true<em>_ one in your life Co-chan._

_S. Static_

* * *

><p>Written under it. Conan couldn't believe that she took a picture of that and yelled out: "STACY!" To the girl, who just waved at him and drove off on her motorbike.<p>

"What you yelling about Ku...Conan?" Heiji asked. Ran showed him the picture and he yelled at the same girl, who just drove off the mountain rode. Mouri and Kazuha were now looking at the picture and laughing about it.

"I will so put it in my cell. Can you send it to me Ran-chan?" Kazuha asked.

"NO!" Both Heiji and Conan yelled at them.

"Alright, you can sit in the car, so that I can laugh about you." Mouri laughed loudly about it. Heiji was on fire: "If I ever meet hear again…" So was Conan: "I won't let her live."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the said Teen Detective just drove on her motorbike to the closest town. She sneezed twice and said: <em>"Looks like they don't like my picture. Oh, well, not everyone likes those types of pictures. Better send it to Emma and Ella, I bet they could use a picture like this. Wonder, if I could meet them again. Fate will show me," <em>Then she turned on her MP-3 on 'Seven Rings in Hand', she downloaded a while ago, _"Right now, she will have to catch on me." _And drove off as fast as she could.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this story. Took me sometime to make this whole thing up.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The song Stacy played on the piano was 'My December' by Linkin Park.<strong>

**Here is a link for you to hear it: **

**http:/ www. youtube. com /watch ?v=XM G5Mto WpB U&f eature=c hannel_video _title  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The song 'Seven Rings in Hand' is real. It sounded in Sonic and the World Rings final boss fight. No, I didn't play, my friend did, that's how I know.<strong>

**Here is the link for it, without the fight, so that you can hear it:**

****http :/ www. youtube. com /watch ?v=A 3v9I JIu mkE****

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own those<strong>** videos, they belong to their rightful owners.**


End file.
